So beautiful it hurts
by Save yourself13
Summary: I read city of heavenly fire and had to write something fluffy about jace and clary so I wrote about the scene in city of glass were jace said "you can forbid me to do things" what happens next?


**I hope oped you like my story, I read city of heavenly fire and I wanted to write something fluffy about jace and clary so I wrote this about city of glass after the scene where jace says "you can forbid me to do things" and after the story I have a present. **

**"**You could forbid me to do things" she smiled "what sort of things?" jace pulled clary back thumping his lips hard against hers, he slid his hands across her body, down her arms then past her waist, then down her legs then up again making her giggle over his mouth, clary had her fingers knotted into jades hair pulling him hard against her, he is beautiful clary thought he is beautiful and strong... Jace lightwood demon hunter... Her demon hunter, she heard a soft moan escape from the bottom of his throat, like a primal animal sort of growl that only made clary giggle more.

Jace moved his hands back up to clary's hair twirling it in his callused hands, there kissed softened for a moment so they could breath, still not barring to part, so he took a second to talk "nice dress" he whispered over her lips then he kissed down her jaw, to her neck, he heard her sigh with pleasure as she replied trying to sound not to distracted "uumm... Ya you think so?" She said exhaling, almost like I can't think she thought to her self, he was still kissing her moving from her neck to the base of her throat, he could feel the warmth of her, her rapidly beating heart matched his, like they were one, he still couldn't believe that they could do this, nothing wrong about it, a perfect, amazing gift, he still didn't know why she wanted him, the self destructive, rude arrogant boy I front of her but he didn't care at the moment, he felt a light rumple in the back of her throat as he kissed her, her hands releasing his hair and sliding down his back, jace moved his kissed back to the crock oh her neck allowing them to diminish the space between them "I know so, you look like and angel" his whispered into her hair, letting one hand release her red curl and fall to the bottom of her back shoving her against him, her hands finally went down to the bottom of his back making him shiver.

"I'm no angel" she breathed running her hands up under the front of his shirt, the muscles hard under her touch, she trace the little white scares that ran along him like a story that only very few got to read, and oh she loved this story, one of those books you couldn't put down, she defiantly didn't want to stop reading, jace removed his lips from clary's soft neck with a smile, she got fed up and bounced onto her tippy toes so to get high enough to kiss him again "your-" he trailed off not finishing his sentence but instead deepening the kiss, both his hands cupping her face them both closer so close that one could not fathom how It could be possible, his tongue licked the base of her mouth as she did with hers begging for entrance, eventually jace won, he kissed her hard exploring her mouth like a new and exciting place, he wanted it to be like that every day, the two of them, together, just...together, he felt her mumble words on to his lips then she pulled away just far enough to see in to his dark gold eyes, so full of desire and love and her reflection in them, her hair was messy from jace's hands, her cheeks where red scarlet and her lips where swollen a bit from his kisses, "I love you jace...I love you more than life itself" she whispered the words so soft he barley heard them, he stood there for a moment as if to let them sink in then whispered back

"when I look at you it hurts me how beautiful you are, like someone's squeezing my heart... I love you so much, your brilliant, brave, strong, smart and your the most perfect... Beautiful person I have ever meet" he looked at his feet, clary's lips parted in surprise and awe at his words "and I love you clary so, so much" his voice was so light, so gentle his hands in hers so gentle, how could a boy who slaughters and kills almost everyday be so amazing and gentle, he had always seemed to be gentle with things her cared for: his piano, his daggers and swords and her, the thought filled her with light, she felt so open, like she was finally set out of the cage she had been in for her whole life, the weight that weighed on her shoulders finally gone, how could one boy, one young reckless beautiful boy do that without even trying " how?"she whispered jace looked at her confused, she blushed a deeper red than before at the fact she had said it aloud "how what?" they were still whispering to each other, so close to each other they could hear the others hearts beating, "how... How could you make everything perfect, everything you do, everything you are" she paused sighing looking into his golden eyes "your the angel jace not me, your a masterpiece from god himself, so, so perfect" she almost breathed the words she said them so quiet, jace shook his head as if to shake out cobwebs and he kissed her soft and slow and he murmured over her lips "I want this moment to never end" she smiled over his mouth then pulled away hesitantly "we have to go" she frowned, jace gave her a soft smile moving one of his hands from hers and putting a piece of her fire red hair behind her ear "the fire works will be soon your right" she smiled at him squeezing his hand "tell me every days going to be like this" he looked at her and smirked "some days might even be better" he squeezed her hand back, clary could feel the love between them and it made her so happy, jace kissed her temple then they started walking, hand in hand they walked making their way to their friends and family.

**Hope you liked, I just finished city of heavenly fire OMFG if you haven't read it you have to it's the best book I have ever got my hands on! Seriously I cried but It was both from the sadness and the love. if you haven't read this message you won't know, I'm about to share a part of city of heavenly fire I love, a little love quote between jace and clary, giant spoiler ahead : "there are one hundred trillion cells in the human body" she said. "And every single one of the cells of my body loves you. We she'd cells, and we grow new ones, and my new cells love you more than the old ones, which is why I love you each day more than I did the day before. It's science. And when I die and they burn my body, and I become ashes that mix with the air, part of the ground and the trees and the stars, everyone who breathes that air, or sees the flowers that grow out of the ground or looks up at the stars will remember you, and love you, because i love you that much." That was in the book spoiler I love Cassandra Clare, I hope you liked the mini story I wrote please review or tell me what you thought of city of heavenly fire or if you haven't read it YOUR INSANE go and read it put down your phone, I pad, I pod, computer ect and run to the store, bare foot if you have to, JUST READ IT trust me it's worth it even if you have to hide in the store behind a box or something lol **

**Love forever save yourself13 **


End file.
